Finding Lucy?
by DandelionTwins
Summary: One day, Lucy goes missing while on a mission she took on upon herself.  It's up to Natsu and Happy to bring their best friend back to Fairy Tail.  They'll go through any obstacles including herself, will they manage to take her back when they find her?
1. Prologue

**Hello, DandelionTwins, here! Please enjoy my first story that I am beginning :). Oh if you haven't read or watched far into Fairy Tail, there may be some parts you do not understand. When I was writing, that thought didn't didn't occur to me. Sorry for the inconvience!**

**-Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>**Prologue**/**

**.:**Memory Lane**:.**

_"Eh, Natsu?" A perculiar blonde celestial mage prodded the young pink-haired male beside her on the road. The two, or rather three (including the exceed known as Happy), were traveling back from a request they had taken at Fairy Tail, the guild in which they abided in. The request they had taken involved capturing numerous criminals in a town not too far from Magnolia. But of course, this wasn't difficult for Lucy and Natsu._

_"Hmm?" Natsu responded to Lucy while glancing at her curiously. She seemed to be thinking about something deeply but was indecisive about whether or not to share her thoughts aloud. He wondered to himself, **was she worrying about if the reward would be enough for rent for her apartment?**_

_"Wha-a-t-," Lucy struggled to say as her deep brown eyes met the Salamander's gaze,"?" As she managed to mumble out the barely comprehensible sentence, she rendered her gaze elsewhere since her face turned hot with embarrassment. **Surely it was a stupid question!**_

_"…" The pink-haired dragon slayer suddenly stopped. He placed his hand beneath his chin and seemed as he was seriously complementing the question. "…." He still hadn't replied for about ten minutes, which made Lucy think she may have asked something idiotic._

_"Lucy! You broke my best friend!" The blue flying cat-like exceed exclaimed in astonishment to Natsu's sudden thinking outburst. He began flying around his partner's head while wailing out, "Don't die, Natsu!"_

_The blonde mage sweat dropped as she tightened her side pony tail," Happy, I'm sure thinking will not kill him." She chuckled as the blue exceed looked at her with an expression of disbelief._

_"How could you do this to him, Lucy?" Happy cried out as he quit encircling Natsu and began pestering Lucy. "I thought you likkkkkkeeeeeeeeeedddddddd hi-," the cat began but was interrupted by a severe Lucy punch._

_To normal bystanders on the road from Descence or Magnolia, it would seem as though an angry female was abusing a cat with wings while the male next to them looked strangely solemn throughout the whole course of the beating._

_"Luce." A male voice from behind her interrupted her from trying to smack Happy with her celestial mage keys._

_"Yes?" Lucy responded as she turned and hit the chest of her best friend. She looked up into his eyes, but was startled to see his serious expression on his face._

_"I would make you remember me." Natsu simply stated. "I would do in anything in my power so that you would." He blinked, and shuffled his hands in his pockets of his jet black vest. A blush began to creep on his cheeks as he continued._

_"… I'd tell you everything we'd do together, the adventures we had, the things you found annoying about me…" At this point he begin trekking the path slowly," I'd take you to all the places we made our greatest memories." The wind began to move the fields like waves around them, shifting their hair in different directions._

_Lucy gaped, her face flushed by things her friend had spoken of. He would do that for her? The celestial mage breathed out," Why?"_

_The famous Salamander kept walking, however, he held up a finger as he quoted, "I don't want...to run away by myself, because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone..."_

_Lucy thought shakily, **how did he remember that?**_

_"Knowing that is what you want, it would be my duty to make you remember," he began to mumble," Since you're my closest friend…" He turned his head and smiled his trademark grin at Lucy. The one that made her heart beat in a strange way._

_Few seconds later, Natsu let out an ,"Oomph!" The impact of Lucy wrapping her arms around the dragon slayer left him slightly winded. He looked down in bewilderment at the blonde's head which was nuzzled against his back._

_"I'm glad I have someone who is there for me…" She whispered quietly._

_Natsu smiled and ruffled the celestial mage's hair," Out of the things you could be worried about…" He looked at her and tried to understand where the question came from but ended up with," Geez, you're such a weirdo, Luce…"_

_Lucy smiled to herself as she took in his fiery scent._

_"But Luce," he started and she lifted her head up," promise me, that you won't forget me." Natsu spoke the last part so quietly that she barely heard him._

_Lucy retracted her arms and strode up to the front of him. "I pinky swear," She teased affectionately while taking his finger with hers._

_Natsu was taken aback by this motion but in a good way._

_"They likeeeeeeee each other-"Natsu laughed as his partner was smacked by Lucy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've already had so many important people taken away from me.<strong>_

_**I managed to go on with life, but if something happened to Luce… I'm not sure what I would do without my best friend.**_

* * *

><p>Natsu sat crouched in the cold apartment. It was empty except for him. He was waiting…<p>

For someone who wasn't coming anytime soon. He clenched his fists as he felt the despair and sadness course throughout his body.

It had been three weeks, since she had taken a quest to pay for her renting expenses. Natsu and Happy had begged to go with her, you know, because they were the original team. She denied them and reassured them that she could handle it. However, the request was way out of her league. That's why Happy and Natsu worried. Lucy promised she would be back in a day or two, but it was way over that time.

Natsu rose up as his flying cat companion brought necessary items for their journey. He punched the wall as his eyes burned on the brink of tears. He'd never admit it though.

**He was going to find his nakama.**


	2. Little Clues

**Hey, guys, DandelionTwins here with a newest edition of Finding Lucy? Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! I'm still getting used to Fanfiction so I just learned you have to put the page breaks and your comments before submitting the chapter. Blonde moment! (I don't even have blonde hair... it must be the highlights!) Also, I'm going to update this story on a weekly basis if not sooner, just depends how busy I am. Did you guys see the new opening and closing for the Fairy Tail Anime? Well, I did, and I loved it!**

**Footster26, thanks! I always wonder if my stories aren't interesting enough, but your review reassured me. :)**

**ShiningStellar, thank you as well. Chapter 1 is here :)!**

**Seltap, thanks! I hope you read more in the future as well ^-^.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.:Present Time:.<em>**

"Sir, I'm not at liberty to tell you about-," The attendant for the train stated for umpteenth time in a row. He squirmed under the glare he was receiving from a very stubborn guy with a… cat?

"I'll give you one more chance. Where did my friend, Lucy, go?" Natsu repeated while standing in front of a desk where tickets were given. That day he had left with Happy to find where Lucy went after taking his leave from Fairy Tail temporarily. He had been following her trail until this idiot slowed him down. Turning his eyebrows down in frustration, the dragon slayer clutched the other man's collar of his shirt," This time tell me what train she took or I'll burn you into ashes." Natsu hissed with a terrifying look of agitation that could probably rival Aquarius's. That was how stressed he was.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed in disbelief. "You should let go of him! Would Lucy approve of that if she was here?" He said in an attempt to get Natsu to let go of the poor attendant. Happy knew that Natsu really didn't mean harm, but he could lose his composure if something was happening to his one of his friends. Especially at this time.

The Salamander's eyes had widened as he took in what his best friend's words. With a tired sigh, Natsu relaxed his grip on the blue material of the man's collar which he later let go of. "Sorry," He apologized while casting his eyes downward in embarrassment.

Regardless of what the pink haired youth had tried to make up for, the damage had already been done to the poor dark haired guy. "I-I-I saw her take a ticket to the Graireson region, basically eastward of here." Natsu barely heard him as trembled under his gaze.

Natsu frowned as he fished out enough money for two tickets. He then placed the cash in the man's palm and strolled out with his blue cat at his heels.

_**What a perplexing fellow**_, the train attendant thought in response to Natsu's changing mood. He then smiled as something occurred to him, _**that girl must be lucky to have someone like him that cared so much.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Later:.<strong>_

"Sorry, Happy," Natsu apologized to the blue exceed for his earlier behavior," I don't know what had come over me." He scratched in head as he tried to get comfortable in his train seat for what was going to be a LONG ride for him.

Happy grinned his chesire-like smile in acknowledgement. He began to reply as the train lurched forward, causing Natsu to lurch across the seat in front of him. Now, the dragon slayer resembled a puffer fish with his cheeks as he fought to keep his lunch in by wrapping his arms around his torso.

Happy sighed knowing that he couldn't ask Natsu why Lucy's disappearance had bothered him so MUCH. It had seemed like it… hurt him more than Lissana's supposed death. It was kind of ridiculous since the mission was a bit hard for her take on herself, so it should take some time. His best friend was freaking out much more than he should have. Happy suddenly had a thought occur about his seemingly dense best friend, _**did Natsu have feelings for Lucy?**_ The blue furred cat contemplated this as he recollected his memories of earlier that occurred that day before they left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Memory of that day:. <strong>_

"_Are you sure you're making the right decision, Natsu?" The old man asked one of his dearest children who stood in front of him with an overwhelming look of distraught._

"_Grandpa… I-I-I've had a feeling ever since she's left that something has gone wrong." He then looked at Makarov with a strained smile as he joked," Call it a dragon's sense." Natsu scuffed his black sandal across the floor as he felt pressed for time," I should be back in a two weeks' time." He and Happy had come to notify Fairy Tail of his leaving temporarily._

_Makarov then swung his short legs off the bar counter and observed the young man who had grown so much in the two years that Lucy had joined. It seemed that Lucy had brought out the best in him if not everyone. However, his once bright curious eyes now took the lackluster dull of stress. His posture looked horrible as it showed how he was feeling. Dark circles barely traced the bottom of his eyes as a result of a restless sleep at night. "You may go," The guild master dipped his head to further state his answer._

_Happy cheered in satisfaction to his permission and flew in sloppy circles. Natsu grinned as clasped Makarov's frail shoulder in his hand," Thanks for understanding, Grandpa."_

_The pink haired salamander then turned and begin to walk to the guild's exit. However, a hand appeared in front of him as a sign to stop. His black eyes then flickered to the grey eyes in annoyance. It was the Ice Pervert._

"_Oi, Natsu!" Grey exclaimed, trying to get his attention as he waved a request paper. "Are you sure you aren't overreacting, flame brain?" The shirtless team mate stiffened up a bit as Titania walked up beside him, most likely wondering the same thing._

"_This isn't like you, Natsu." Another voice commented, Lissana had walked up beside the two with her arms across her chest._

"_This isn't like Lucy. The Lucy I know wouldn't have taken this long to come, even if she couldn't handle this request." He replied earnestly while looking all of them directly. He knew it seemed strange, but there was something eating him up about Lucy's welfare. Intuition, perhaps?_

_He snatched the request paper and read it again to see if there was any clues about what might have happened to her:_

**Mage required.**

**Reward: 85,000 jewels**

**Information**

**We, the people of Noir in the most eastern part of Fiore, require assistance in capturing five recently escaped criminals from our prison. These people are very dangerous, as well as a magic user being among them. Before they were caught, they had formed a dark guild. Things in the town began happening such as missing people, mysteriously changing people, and other occurrences. It is advised you do not take this lightly and take all caution when arriving here. We beg of your help!**

**Please meet the council in our town hall to find further details.**

_Natsu frowned as in response of a closer analysis of the request. __**Why couldn't she have completed this request and came back?**__ She beat that whole Naked Mummy before they took the money from that mercenary guild which bore the origin of her name._

"_I just know there isn't something right, sorry, but I can't explain it." The dragon slayer further said impatiently._

_The ice mage smirked and submitted into defeat," You were always stubborn when you had your mind set on something, fire trash," Grey then waved his hand in air and casually stated in a way that made him seem like he didn't care," Just make sure you bring her back." He whispered," Back home, safe and sound."_

_Erza nodded and threatened," If she is not brought back in one piece, I shall administer that." She smiled in a way that made it seem like the face she made and the words she had spoken weren't terrifying at all. Natsu saw through that, and inwardly shuddered._

"_You know I will guys." He was going to smoke anybody who hurt Lucy into ashes anyways. Natsu waved and continued on his way. However, to his agitation, that wasn't the only interruption._

"_Natsu… you can stay here and wait longer, you know? She can handle herself, and besides why would you leave me here all alone?" Lissana asked in a pleading way. She hadn't spent any time with Natsu since Lucy had been here when she arrived. And she really didn't care for the celestial mage, she just felt a weird emotion about her. __**Was it… jealousy?**__ Lissana shook her head and fixated her blue eyes on the dragon slayer in hopes of Natsu reconsidering._

_To her disappointment he frowned in disgust," Did you not just hear me? She's my best friend like you. And you're fine by yourself. Or you should be." He made a face of confusion and further stated," I guess it's too hard for you to understand." He picked up his pace of walk and left the building with Happy looking back in concern._

_She grimaced as she felt humiliation. __**Why was Lucy more special than his childhood friend?**__ She then bitterly thought, __**wouldn't it be better if she didn't come back at all?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Present Time:. <strong>_

" Natsu!" A voice shouted next to his ear while in a passed out reverie. He then grunted in discomfort as he felt himself being picked up in the air and pushed through a tight space. An," Oomph," resounded from the poor spikey pink haired male as he hit the concrete ground.

"OI, HAPPY!" Natsu fumed as he dusted off his black vest and Igneel's scarf. "What was THAT for?" He took in the greenery around him and the train station he was now apparently at.

The blue exceed now popped up in front of him while grinning sheepishly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "The train was about to leave and you wouldn't wake up so I did the next best thing. I pushed you out the window." He explained as the sound of a train marching away on the tracks became evident.

Natsu's grimace lifted up into a silly grin as he laughed with his partner. He was happy to still have one of his best friends with or he honestly wouldn't know how to smile.

He continued to chuckle until something caught his eye.

A blonde girl wearing Lucy's favorite shade of sky blue.

The dragon slayer gasped and raced to the girl turned around from him that was talking to a couple of vendors. Had he been worried all this time for nothing?

When he pulled the girl into an embrace thinking it was Lucy, he noticed right away that it wasn't Lucy. For she didn't have Lucy's…um… body, he thought as his face flushed. The pink salamander's face then was smacked really hard in response to the hug.

"UWWAAHHH, PERVERT!" The girl screamed and ran since she just got basically attacked by a stranger. He took into further account that her eyes were green, not Lucy's pretty brown ones.

Natsu decided at that point that he was officially losing his mind.

As he heard Happy who had seen the whole scene fly next to him, he warned him," Not another word, or I'll tell Charles how you really feel about her."

The blue exceed was about to laugh his head off until he heard the threat and kept his teasing to himself, but merely replied," You're malicious, has Lucy been rubbing off on you?"

Natsu ignore his partner while he looked for some hints to where his nakama could have gone. Right now, they were in Fernale, Graireson, but she headed to Noir. Which he had no idea where the heck that was. He then scented the air for her and caught a whiff of her soft floral scent. His nose directed him in a general direction. He opened his eyes to see a boy of roughly teenage age with dusky brown hair to the left of him. _**Why did he have Lucy's scent on him?**_

He saw what it was. Lucy's hair ribbon was tied to his arm, barely poking out from under his green sleeves. The younger boy's amber eyes then met with the Salamanders and suddenly looked alarmed. He turned and dashed away from Natsu as if he was hiding something.

"After him, Happy!" Natsu shouted as raced after the boy through gaps in the crowd. "Aye, sir!" Happy replied and flew above to keep track of the boy.

_**I'll find you soon, Lucy.**_


	3. The Only Koi

**.:Recap:.**

_He saw what it was. Lucy's hair ribbon was tied to his arm, barely poking out from under his green sleeves. The younger boy's amber eyes then met with the Salamanders and suddenly looked alarmed. He turned and dashed away from Natsu as if he was hiding something._

_"After him, Happy!" Natsu shouted as raced after the boy through gaps in the crowd. "Aye, sir!" Happy replied and flew above to keep track of the boy._

_**I'll find you soon, Lucy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present time:.<strong>

The dusky haired boy continued to run through the cobblestone streets between the old fashioned buildings. His jeans kept catching on his feet, but that would not stop him from his high speed escapade. Pedestrians managed to stray out of his way, however, their attention did not waver from the strange boy clearing a path around them.

_**I can't let them catch me for her sake**_, Koi thought desperately._** I promised her**_. _**I can't let him touch me**_. Koi had to get rid of that pesky idiot before something catastrophic occurred because of the Salamander.

Koi was someone who didn't want to be acknowledged of. Actually, he didn't want people to know he existed. That ingrained belief of his was going down the drain as people gasped and pointed to him and his pursuer. To be more specific, pursuers.

He cursed under his breath as the blue one in midair said something unintelligible about his location. The pink one responded with something like," Yesh!" Then he swiped his fist in a wide arc to the sky as he raced to his target, suddenly motivated by his comrade. This man's expression was telling the amber-eyed boy that he wasn't going to daunt from capturing Koi.

Koi spun around with his sandals clacking against the street's surface; he needed to make a distraction of some sort for the Fairy Tail member.

An olden plain brown carriage parked at a corner of the intersection of the streets immediately caught Koi's attention. So with a flick of his thin left wrist, he sent the transportation means of ordinary humans flying toward the gaining pink-haired youth. As he ignored the frightened screams of the townsfolk, he flashed a smile. Koi positively thought, **_that should slow_ _that moron down_**.

His smile then dropped into a frustrated grimace as the carriage exploded into flames and Natsu burst from the center of it. "Arrrghh, you're getting in my WAY, you little piece of-!" Natsu howled out as he charged onward, his pupils dilating in response to his adrenaline.

This was getting out of hand, so Koi Verdan took in a hefty breath and concentrated as he barreled through the densely crowded streets of the downtown section of the small city. In less than a few moments, people he passed began dropping to their knees.

Some held their heads while others had blank expressions as a reaction to their bodies' silent protest to the unnatural magic possessing their minds. It was a simple spell for Koi's standards. All it did was eradicate their memories of him.

There was a reason why Koi didn't want anyone to find out about him. Not because he was a no-good man. Not because he was greedy. Not because he was a mage.

It was what he, as a mage, was in. Many magic users sought the magic that he was master of. If it was made common knowledge, nobody's mind would be safe from the manipulative wrath of the magic.

Koi's magic was Memory magic, which granted him to do anything with a mind that he wanted to do. Memory Magic was a lost magic.

* * *

><p>This boy was peeving Natsu off. First, the brunette sent the dragon slayer on a chase throughout a stupid little town filled with weaklings, or rather non-magic users, (What? Lucy told him not to assume that everything is weaker than he is, when a majority of it is…) which he had to plow through. Second, the mage smacked him with a carriage. Third, the younger teenager was spreading these weird glittering sparkles in the air.<p>

Wait, why was he chasing the boy again? Natsu's sandals that were clacking against the cobblestone were now quieting down as he slowed down. He put a fist to his chin and began pondering what the heck he was doing.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he wrapped his furry blue paws around the Salamander's black vest and began lifting him in the air. Happy could see that something was going on below. It's not every day that the air sparkled for any reason. Well, except for when Charle talked to him, but sometimes there was this queasy feeling like he was going to vomit…

Natsu wiped his eyes with his fists, awakening out of his reverie of forgetting his objective. His eyes animated as he spotted the annoying brunette, and in haste he swung his feet as if he was using a swing. The pink haired male then pointed and spoke so that only his comrade could hear him," Happy, he's using some kind of spell that does a funny thing to my head, keep me airborne so that I can sneak up on him!"

"Aye!" Happy chanted back while he changed his flying pattern to diving above the running adolescent. Happy grinned as he released his partner and shouted," Surprise!"

Koi looked up as Natsu was launched at him with the clear expression of bafflement. This was not what he had anticipated. His desires of not wanting to be involved were over. His spell then stopped as he lost concentration. Natsu flashed his canines, his black eyes flashing with pride at catching up with his target.

Everything went black as the impact of both them initiated skin contact…

* * *

><p><strong>.:Memory Lane:.<strong>

_**It was so cold. Too cold.** There was no source of warmth anything in the overwhelming darkness of the train's back cart. Nobody was in the room besides the luggage of passengers and himself. He didn't want to be here at **ALL**._

_He had to be a stowaway since nobody would notice him that way. Silently, he wished that he wasn't alone. If only he had friends._

_Sighing, he picked at his battered clothing. His tunic was in disrepair, but all the rest of his clothes managed to stay barely niched. Before he had gotten on the train, he was escaping from evil mages. He frowned as his hand grazed the dusty carpeted flooring._

_What good was it if he had great magic but no-one was supposed to remember him? Had it been worth it? Secretly, he wished he'd never accepted it and could've forgotten it had ever happened._

_It was too late now. No returns. He had to accept this predicament or he'd never get anywhere._

_He froze as he heard the door creak open and burst of light flowed toward him. He prepared his mentality for using a memory spell but silently gaped at his lack of magic power. It had slowly ebbed away that day at his overuse to escape._

_Koi winced in preparation at who was going to be at the door. What were they going to do to him? Fear rushed through his veins as these thoughts buzzed through his head._

_He blinked in surprise as the door soundlessly closed shut. A lantern bobbed, flashing the curvy body of a lady walking through paths between the mounds of luggage._

_Koi cursed as she came within a few feet of him since he didn't have the strength to move out of the way. It sounded as though she had keys since a jingling sound emanated from her._

_Turns out she wasn't looking at her, so she tripped and landed on the poor injured man._

_See, whenever, Koi touches someone, he relives his or their memory and sometimes that other person also does as well. Also a negative effect of using Memory Magic._

_So in an instant, the blonde's memory of her dearest friend was shown to him. **Natsu**, he thought silently as he became familiar with the man._

_When the flashbacks were over, he opened his eyes to see that blonde girl was crunched over him with a frown mocking her pretty face. She had the loveliest chocolate brown eyes had ever seen. The distance between them made him flush in response for the lack of personal space._

_"Are you okay? I AM SO sorry! I was looking for a place to ride the train so I wouldn't have to pay…" She said sheepishly while smacking herself in the forehead._

_"It's-um-okay?" Koi stuttered in response to the young girl. He hadn't spoken to people in so long. So he most likely sounded like a retard. Yep._

_But the blonde didn't seem like she cared. She seemed glad that she hadn't offended him. So she offered her hand with a sweet smile and softly spoke," I'm Lucy Heartifillia, a celestial mage, it's nice to meet you!"_

**_That was the day he met a person that would become his first friend._**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present Time:.<strong>

"UghhghNghf." Natsu mumbled out. His head hurt. More importantly, he was laying on something. Something bony.

He placed his hands behind him and lifted his body in a sitting position. To his bewilderment he was sitting on the guy he had been chasing, whom of which was now glaring at him.

"You, Fairy Tail people seem to love to tackle me." The brunette adolescent hissed at him in anger. The dragon slayer curiously wondered why but remembered the memory that he saw. That wasn't his memory of Luce…

"That memory you saw wasn't yours, it was mine." The boy below him answered his thoughts. "I'm a memory mage so I accidently transferred a recent memory to you when you touched me."

So the boy DID know Luce. **_Was that the only time he met her? Why did he seem like he liked Luce…_**

The last question aggravated Natsu. Very much. He was half annoyed by Lucy since she basically had no idea what effect she had on guys, but mainly by that Koi guy for feeling that way. He fumed in jealously causing flames to flare around his body.

"Hey, idiot! You might want to get off of me before you start doing that, or I'll obliterate your brain. That is if you even have one…" Koi muttered as he shifted on the ground to get away from the Salamander.

Natsu stood up and pulled the lanky brown haired boy up with him. Koi kind of sweat dropped at the serious expression the pink-haired male was making. "You're going to tell me what you know about Luce, and help me find her."

"If I don't?"

Natsu held up his palm in response which held a series of dancing flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! I would've written sooner, but I had a funeral to attend to this weekend :( ... Next update will be faster! I promise :)<strong>

**In this chapter, I decided to introduce a new character to help build up the plot of the story! I don't really like it being in Koi's point of view at the moment but that's so you readers can learn some of his background for his personality. Next chapter should be more Natsu, if not Lucy...:) For those wondering about Lissana, I accidently wrote her a bit OOC in chapter 2. But I can make a plot bunny out of that mistake so no worries (She's not evil or anything, but everyone has their faults when it comes to certain things)! Oh and with Koi's apparent attraction (?) that is just a plot bunny too since this is a Nalu story ^-^**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I enjoy reading all of your opinions and questions. Keeps me wanting to write more! I'm not responding to the reviews in this author's note of this chapter since I'm a bit pressed for time, I would if I could! I will next time!**

**-Alex**


	4. That Girl

**.:Recap:.**

_Natsu stood up and pulled the lanky brown haired boy up with him. Koi kind of sweat dropped at the serious expression the pink-haired male was making. "You're going to tell me what you know about Luce, and help me find her."_

_"If I don't?"_

_Natsu held up his palm in response which held a series of dancing flames._

* * *

><p><strong>.:Memory Lane:.<strong>

"_So, that instant I kicked them out of my house!" Lucy giggled sheepishly as she told the brunette boy about her friends back in Magnolia. She continued to look ahead of the duo since they were walking through the narrow alleys of Graireson. Graireson was a main city in the eastern section of Fiore. It was there where roadways branched off to different towns and cities, however, ending at the seas that ended the sparse land. The temporary traveling companions had stowed away on a train and came here._

"_I mean, if you had some idiots always break into your apartment and burn your novels that you yourself had written-," Lucy stopped midway in her story, noticing that the other mage wasn't following along to it all. He was rather interested in the ramen she bought him at a restaurant at seeing his eating habits. The teenager rather seemed like he hadn't eaten in days. This observation proved further correct when he devoured the meal with fixed attention._

"_Are you enjoying your meal?" The blonde mage asked Koi. Koi withheld his attention from his noodles and blushed in embarrassment. His meal devouring was probably a disturbing sight for passing spectators. On top of that, he hadn't thanked her for the meal! "Uh-yes, thank you for the food!" He awkwardly spoke while casting his downward. He just didn't have the confidence to look her in the eyes._

_Lucy smiled in acknowledgement to his shy behavior. He strikes her as the kind of guy that didn't really know how to express himself. She didn't really mind it, but she kind of missed Natsu's taking charge personality. Her heart tanged with sadness as that name floated across her mind._

_Koi noticing that the celestial mage's demeanor changed, timidly asked," What's wrong?" He didn't like seeing the girl's sudden mood changes. He dumped in his bowl in a small trash can on the side of the sidewalk. This part of town was particularly styled like Gothic, contrasting with the blue sky perfectly._

_Lucy stopped walking and gripped her arms as if she was cold. And no, not because of her outfit! Even though she was wearing one of her many not seasonally fit clothes. Koi couldn't tell what the solemn girl was thinking since her bangs were covering her eyes. He had learned that her eyes often betrayed her emotions. _

"_You see," she began with a strangled tone, gripping her skirt with a tentative hand," there is this very important person to me. And I feel as though…"_

_A tear drop slowly crawled its way onto her cheek while her teeth bit her lip," I'm not good enough for him. I want him to be able to believe that I'm strong enough for both of us. I want him to depend on me like I do for him. I want him to think of me as someone who'll always be at his side."_

"_Even though, I'm probably the worst thing for him, he's never given up on me." She looked up to the sky her blonde hair shifting to reveal her tear rimmed brown eyes._

_Koi was startled by her opening up to him. Although he was more surprised at himself for the strange feeling he got from seeing her cry. __**What could he do to stop it?**_

"_Lucy, I'm sure that's not the case at all. I think it must be rather the opposite. He must hold you dear as you do of him." Koi said with assurance._

_Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled," I would hope so."_

"_Say," Koi began suddenly," what made you think those things?" He fumbled with his green sleeves as he wondered in curiosity. __**He really liked the color green…**_

_The blonde adolescent frowned as she remembered the reason why. She then scratched her head in embarrassment. "I guess I overreacted."_

"_This person, who is special to me, has a childhood friend… This friend of his said something to me. So I felt like this and decided to take a mission all by myself to prove her wrong. And maybe," She casted her eyes downward," to reassure myself."_

_**Lucy, how could you think that?**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Later in Memory Lane:.<strong>

_Lucy pouted in frustration. She kept stalking back and forth in front of a white framed bench. Any bystander could tell that this mage was not a happy camper. She was waiting for someone._

_Koi glanced nervously at the pacing mage. They arrived here at noon, but now the sun's rays were lazily being casted across the darkening sky of twilight. "Why are we here, Lucy?"_

_Lucy looked at Koi with an expression of being perplexed. She turned back, ruffling her blue skirts. The celestial mage then squinted and put a hand above her eyes to see into the distance. "I'm waiting for someone to lead me to my destination for my mission."_

_The brunette grimaced. So she would be leaving him soon, they had only been around each other for a day._

_Koi almost jumped out of skin when Lucy gasped and turned to him with her hands clasped. "I'm sorry!" She spluttered out in apology. "I had a great time meeting you! But I have something that needs to be done." She said with a clenched fist. Her eyes returned to him._

"_And if Natsu comes looking for me, make sure he doesn't find me. I want to do this mission by myself."_

_Koi's amber eyes widened, if that is what she thinks is best… "You have my word."_

_She grinned, her pretty face lighting up with happiness. The mage took her blue ribbon out, letting blonde pieces of hair cascade down. "And so you don't forget about our promise…"_

_Koi flinched as she tied it around his thin arm. She then took a step back to marvel at what she did. The ribbon fluttered lightly as if to acknowledge their words._

_The young male flushed," Lucy, this Natsu, is he your special…" Koi asked until he was interrupted by a smooth malevolent voice. And with this voice came a presence of strong dark magic._

_A gentleman in his twenties stood before them, twirling his dark grey top hat. The stranger wore an ashy grey suit. His hair was a fiery red, with eyes blue as Lucy's clothing. "Lucy Heartfilia?" The man asked._

"_This is she." Lucy confirmed to the stranger, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her posture was defensive, because you never know who your enemies are._

"_You accepted our town's request, so I'm here to lead you." He explained with this chesire-like grin. He slipped a gloved hand around Lucy's arm, ignoring her silent agitation at the physical contact._

"_I'm not a child…" She hissed out in annoyance. Koi stood up to do something but hesitated. His magic would be no use to her, and he preferred if she didn't find out about it. However, there was something abnormal about this man._

_This man was peculiar. He had the air of superiority and charm. "I thought that a fine lady as you should be escorted like a princess." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in agitation but her face remained flustered. _

"_Lucy!" Koi exclaimed trying to get her away from the man. Lucy turned her petite head towards him, giving him a sweet smile of reassurance," Don't worry, I'll be fine!"_

"_Good-bye!"_

_**Be safe, Lucy**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present Time:.<strong>

"Satisfied?" Koi asked in bitter annoyance. He didn't know anyone more annoying than the man who stood in front of him. _**That is if he even is human…**_

As of right now, the trio rested in grassy grove outside of town. They decided there so they could gain magic power from nearly depleting it after that chase. Well, and so Natsu could see how he knew Lucy and clues to where she was.

Natsu frowned, how could she ever think that? Plus, she was plenty strong. Natsu knew this from the various beatings he received from Lucy whenever he did something that annoyed her. He smiled in recollections of when she got mad, happy, ecstatic…

"Hey, lover boy! Think of the matters at hand before you start daydreaming." The brunette adolescent taunted, placing his hands on his hips and smirking.

"I-don't-li-li-ke-her like that…" Natsu denied with a blush smearing across his cheeks. He put his arms behind his head in attempt to contemplate about things.

"He liiiiiiikkkkee-," A blue cat began but was interrupted by a slew of fire.

Natsu shifted away from his partner and the mage, trying to get comfortable on the grass. He had a million questions buzzing around his head from Koi's memories. _**Who was this special person to Lucy? What did that person say to Lucy to set her off?**_

_**But the most important thing, who was that man?**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Somewhere in the guild:. <strong>

Makarov walked around his guild's home. The wooden floors creaked over the weight of the members. There was many mages in the guild today for one of their many drinking parties. The old man didn't feel like joining. _**How could he when some of his children were missing?**_

_**Lucy, Natsu…. Happy, I guess….**_ He thought with worry gnawing on his consciousness. The guild master had to do something.

"Gray! Erza!" Makarov barked out," Get your bratty ends over here!" An armor clad woman and a half naked man appeared moments later, apparently a short white haired girl was in tow with them.

"Yes, Master?" Erza asked in response to being called by the old man. Gray raised his head as his way of also wondering. Lissana had her hands perched on her hips as a way of wanting to be told what was happening but didn't involve her.

"I need you two to go after Lucy and Natsu," He paused looking at their astonished expressions but continued," I have a feeling that there is more to Lucy's disappearance."

"Natsu may not be able to handle on his own, so be on your way," Makarov was about to dismiss them with a flick of his hand, however, Lissana interrupted him.

"Master, please let me come with them!" The guild master looked at the youngling in surprise. Her blue eyes showed nothing but determination. "I have to help Natsu! And, um, Lucy!" She pleaded.

Makarov carefully looked the girl over and decided that she may be able to help them. "Go ahead, Lissana."

Lissana smiled with her eyes now brightened up in happiness," Thank you, master!"

* * *

><p><strong>.:The Grove in the Graireson Region:.<strong>

Natsu clutched the grass; they needed to be leaving soon. He didn't want anything to happen to Lucy for his lack of haste. "Koi, do you have any idea where they might've gone?"

The brunette looked over at Natsu from his place in overgrown grass patch. "Yeah, I happen to know the path to Noir." The memory mage mumbled while fiddling with grass in a disinterested tone.

Natsu's face twitched in annoyance while waiting for him to say something more. The two had been at each other's hides for some strange reason. Happy said it was jealously between the two, which both had firmly denied. "Anything we need to look out for?" He finally questioned when it looked like Koi wasn't going to elaborate.

Koi yawned and outstretched his arms. He then stood up dusting off his pants and replied," There have been some rumors in town about some occurrences…"

"Occurrences?"

"Well, to be blunt, travelers have been attacked by unknown magic users. The attacker's features are never seen, like a veil of shadow covers up all of their body. They take everything that is Magic Council related and destroy all of essential supplies."

"I'm sure you can handle it, flame-brain," Koi reassured him with an insult.

"All right! Let's get going, we got to find Luce!" Natsu said without further questioning. While standing, he smoothed out his black top and capris, while adjusting his plaid scarf that Igneel had given him.

"Aye, sir!"

The dragon slayer, memory mage, and blue exceed began traveling across the night landscape. The stars twinkled faintly, but the sounds of the evening drone on. They passed several thickets of woods, now they were passing by rocky walls and steep path downward. Not a word was spoken between them. However, something began transpiring behind the trio.

"Natsu, Happy," Koi hissed silently, trying to get their attention in the quietest way possible. He grabbed the exceed's furry tail and the Salamander's smooth vest fabric. _**He didn't want the two idiots to be loud, not in THIS situation.**_

"What-," Natsu's voice bellowed out before Koi let go of the blue cat's tail and clamped his hand over Natsu's mouth.

"Do you hear that?" The younger teenager whispered furiously to the spikey pink haired male. A sudden swishing noise became apparent. Natsu nodded while smacking the memory's mage's hand off his mouth. They pressed against the hard rock wall in attempt to ambush the person following them. Whoever the person was must have had weight on them.

In preparation of the ambush, they failed to notify Happy of their plan. "Oi, YOU! COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" The blue exceed shouted out. Both the teenage boys groaned in frustration. Somehow Happy wound up with Koi's flashlight (he liked be prepared, apparently…) and was shining it all over the place.

Happy fixated the light on something as it walked onto view. Natsu gaped in astonishment as his face flooded in recognition of the figure.

_**Lucy's celestial spirit…**_

"No…" Loke whispered in some kind of anger directed to no-one but him. He wore his usual black suit attire with his orange hair flipped out, his face framed by the thin metal of his glasses. "Natsu, Happy…"

"You can't be here!" He exclaimed with frustration with his fists clenched at his sides. "Go away, **NOW**! You can't see her."

Natsu, Happy, and Koi stared at him in bafflement wondering what the heck was going on. Natsu walked slowly to the former Fairy Tail member, trying not to set him off. "Loke," where's Luce? That's what he wanted to say but there was something definitely wrong with the situation at hand.

"She would be so ashamed if you guys see her this way," his eyes flickered to Natsu in a glare," Especially you."

A chuckle broke through silence. A sharp girlish one that seemed malevolent and sent shudders down Koi's back. Natsu remained vigilant as he squinted towards the source. It seemed familiar in a way to him, but not quite.

"I warned you…" Loke softly said under his breath.

"It seems like you know this boy, Leo," the voice with the chuckle began," Do, tell, who he is?" Wait a second, Natsu thought in haste, was that Luce?

A crash resounded beside him and he turned in fear at who it might be. Brown honey eyes met black eyes, and the smirk met a frown.

Standing before him was Luce, her blonde hair shining as a halo in the night. Clothed in a midnight cocktail dress, _**the celestial mage was definitely not herself**_. _**That and she didn't smell like herself**_. Natsu couldn't move, due to his shock of seeing his best friend.

"He's rather… handsome." She smiled and winked which made the dragon slayer's heart beat erratically out of control. _**Not now**_, Natsu pleaded mentally to his organ.

Luce placed her hand on his chest, putting her mouth near his ears," I'm going to steal your life before your very eyes."

Wildness gleamed in her eyes as she brought down her weapon to slash him. It was a thin blade with glowing swirls on it, its handle wrapped with her hand.

_**Luce was going to murder him. Literally.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, DandelionTwins, here! It's been awhile, well, two weeks, anyways. Hope you guys aren't suffering that much DX I had a big writer's block, until I got inspired by the most random thing. An orange. Call me crazy! Well in this chapter, we finally get to see Lucy! Next chapter will have more of her and how she has changed. Get ready for the battle between Lucy and Natsu ;)<strong>_

_**Reviews for last chapter...**_

_**ashley-myth, I use plot bunny as a funny word for a plot idea! No worries, it took me forever to figure out... Thanks for reviewing, it's much appreciated :O)**_

_**ShiningStellar, I love reading your reviews! It helps me know some of the good parts of my story. And my writing style... it's a bit weird, like some parts of story seem like they come out choppy. To me anyways. I'll improve as I write more :) I was worried that Koi's magic might seem too strong since I like having my characters strong, but have flaws that contradict it. Thank you for reviewing!**_


	5. She's not Herself

**.:Recap:.**

_Luce placed her hand on his chest, putting her mouth near his ears," I'm going to steal your life before your very eyes."_

_Wildness gleamed in her eyes as she brought down her weapon to slash him. It was a thin blade with glowing swirls on it, its handle wrapped with her hand._

_**Luce was going to murder him. Literally.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present Time:.<strong>

Lucy's advancing blade whooshed by Natsu's shoulder, scattering green spirals near his shoulder. Blinking in shock, the dragon slayer was too entranced by the severity of this situation to recoil or retreat. Ever since he met her, he knew that Luce would never try to harm him unless it was dire. Why would she now?...

Snarling in anger, the blonde celestial mage was trying to budge out of Loke's grasp by dealing out vicious blows with her elbows. The strong celestial spirit had apparently stopped Lucy from slicing Natsu's arm clean off. Now they were locked in a battle between master and spirit.

Something that un-nerved the dragon slayer was how Loke was taking the hits from his master. The orange haired man gasped in pain each time he received a kick or elbow. He, however, kept his hands locked around her arms to immobilize her from swinging the dark weapon she grasped. Lucy at the moment appeared stronger than Loke, whom was the strongest of the zodiac spirits at battling.

"Leo…" The blonde mage hissed angrily, her pupils retracting to pinpoints in anger. "How dare you defy me, your master…? You know it is my duty to confiscate council things as well as send people away from here."

"That's your only duty, Lucy," Loke said in exaspiration, his face turning into desperation," not killing people. I cannot allow you to stain your hands with murder. You would never forgive yourself, especially if you did that to him."

"What does it matter to me about that boy's life?" Lucy sneered with a cruel utterance," He has nothing to do with me."

Natsu could not believe his ears. He could not process these words that insulted the very friendship the two had together. What the heck was wrong with his best friend?

"LUCY! You idiot! That man is one of the most important things to you before… you became like this!" Loke shouted as if trying to knock some sense into the blonde celestial mage.

"Lucy, how could you forget the man who changed your life by bringing you to Fairy Tail? The guy who became your first best friend?" The ginger haired celestial spirit continued tightening his hold as Lucy lashed out. Koi grimaced at the turn out of things. Her own celestial spirit barely knew what had happened to her to change her behavior.

"Whoever told you that?" Lucy cried out as her breath was being stopped by her celestial spirit's grasp. The blonde was now using profound curse words as she stomped angrily on Loke's feet.

"You did, when you told me how happy you were to be able to meet Natsu and know him!"

Lucy stopped thrashing around at the end of his sentence, her head drooping down as if the words affected her deeply somehow. Natsu's heart skipped in hope that she suddenly remembered. Inching slowly forward, unlike his usual behavior, he meekly whispered," Luce..?"

As in an induced trance, the girl muttered," I-I-," with her shoulder's relaxing. In response to his master's no longer flailing efforts, Loke let go of her gently and stepped back to give Lucy her space.

A slight sound cut through the night atmosphere as she sheathed her mysterious blade. The four males awaited her reaction, since the initial change in her earlier unlike herself behavior. Uncertainty followed their thoughts as the girl made no notice to as what she was thinking.

Finally she turned to Loke in a sudden whirl, grinning maniacally. Lucy's blonde hair tumbled forward as she shoved a golden object into her celestial spirit's chest. Loke and the onlookers gaped in horror at what Lucy was planning to do. They realized that she held the zodiac key of Leo in her hand.

"What did you do with Lucy, you bastard?" Loke snarled as he attempted to wrench the key out of his chest.

"What makes me not her?"

"Because…" Loke tried to answer but was failing as pain seemed to entangle itself throughout him. "Lucy loves her celestial spirits more than anything. She would never hurt…"

The brown eyed girl giggled with a puff of laughter and shouted," Close gate of the golden Lion, Leo!" as she twisted his key which made his body start turning transparent.

"Lucy…" Loke's voice echoed as a forlorn reminder that he was once there.

Smiling as she wiped her hands off, she turned around to Natsu, Happy, and Koi. Then she came up to the pink-haired dragon slayer with a lack of regard for personal space.

Lucy stared up into Natsu's terrified eyes and simply said," I may have known you before, but that doesn't matter to me. You are not important in the life I woke up to just a few days ago."

Innocence that his best friend's eyes once held now seemed a distant memory compared to the darkness that filled them now. Every word that her voice said seemed to cut him through the core.

A contempt silence began but was interrupted by Happy's sobs. "Luce!" The poor blue exceed whimpered out. "How are we not important to you?"

Lucy ignored the flying cat's question and continued," When I first saw you, Natsu, I got this feeling."

"I'm not sure what it is called, but I think it's related to happiness."

"It made me disgusted."

"So in any case, that girl you knew as Lucy isn't here anymore. She may have been my life previously, but I will never remember anything about her. You might as well give up on looking for her."

"She's always been a lost cause." The girl whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. With a burst of air, Lucy fled up the trail.

"Luce!" Natsu called out, chasing after his beloved friend. He tripped on the ground, scraping himself on the protruding rocks from the earth as he made contact with it. The dragon slayer cursed and punched the ground as tears collected down on his cheeks.

_**You've never been a lost cause to me. Honestly, Luce.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Haunted Reverie:.<strong>

In the middle of a misty reverie, a girl hangs from her chains. Her blonde hair is messy and unkempt unlike its usual pretty appearance. The clothes that adorn her are loose from lack of food. The blonde's eyes are dull, and devoid of life. They are rimmed with red from the tears she cried during the time she has spent here.

Nothing. That is what is here. This is what she believes anyway. The girl knows this place doesn't exist but it does within her.

She doesn't know how she got here, but she has a feeling something went wrong. Maybe it's from the bruises that cover her collarbone. Or the black runes that cover her exposed skin.

Whatever happened, she is prisoner of her mind. That she is certain of.

Day by day, nothing changes. She tries to think of the things she remembers. This is her way of getting through the long days and nights where she terrified of what may happen in that dark nothingness.

Familiar things keep her comfort. Things like her name, the important things to her, and her friends. Recently, she's forgotten her name. That scared her quite a bit. Did it start with an L?

However, there is one thing she refuses to let go of. This is her memories of a pink-haired boy named Natsu.

From what she understands, this guy is silly. He's fun. He's protective. He's kind. He's unknowingly charming. He's everything she has ever wanted.

To her, Natsu is a burning flame in this darkness that threatens to overwhelm her. Secretly she wishes he was with her. It wouldn't be so bad with him by her side.

But for now she has to wait, just like the princess she imagined herself to be when she was younger. She used to be really lonely when her dad neglected her during her childhood. So each day, she would wait for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet and take her away. Either that or the day she would escape and meet him.

But lately, she's thinking that prince charming isn't really like a prince charming. Maybe just maybe, the dragon will come save her.

Tears stream down her face as she conjures an image of the pink-haired man.

_**"Please find me, Natsu…"**_

* * *

><p>Long time no see, everybody! Sorry it's been awhile '^^ but it's been written. Take that writer's block! Oh, and short chapter is short :) so sorry for the non existent battle between Natsu and Lucy. It was mainly between her and Loke, oops... That was the only scene that I could think of. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!<p>

So until next time,

-Alex (The girl who needs to stop getting writer's block!)


	6. A New Goal

**.:Present Time:.**

"Guys, we should really hit the hay with all that's happened tonight. Right?" Koi asked hesitantly. Throughout their whole trek, he had been contemplating whether or not to say anything. Almost directly after that incident, Natsu resumed his original journey to Noir. He hadn't spoken a word. Very ironic for the loud mouth.

Koi stiffened cautiously in response for Natsu's impending mood. The crunches from the leaves being trampled by the dragon slayer's feet abruptly stopped. The brunette boy couldn't see how the Salamander was taking this due to the overbearing darkness of the long night.

"I'd think that would be for the best." Natsu finally announced, though Koi could tell he really didn't agree with doing that. The idiot probably wanted to continue traveling until he found Lucy once again. Thankfully, he had enough common sense to see that getting no rest would not help them at all. So as a result, the party got ready for their repose from the strenuous night.

Now the pink haired adolescent sat in an almost relaxed position against a tree that protruded from the small cliff they were at. His head was upturned as if he was watching the faint stars. A blue exceed was curled up on the gnarled tree branch, his tail drooping casually above his companion.

The other mage lay on his side a few yards away, watching the poor dragon slayer. Koi wondered if Natsu was awake. If he was, he wasn't showing it. So Koi took the initiative to keep watch while the two slept.

The memory mage, however, was thinking about the blonde celestial mages sudden change. It was as if another person had inhabited her body. There could have been several reasons for that.

_**Well, one being that another thing possessed her. Two, she lost her memory and she had been manipulated by her captors.**_ The latter was likely since someone was obviously was involved with her. Leo said that she had been given orders to take anything from travelers, especially things involved with the Magic Council. Whoever she was associated with must have been powerful enough to want to tread on the Magic Counsel's bad side.

Koi tossed onto his other side with a 'tch!' of frustration. Was there any ideal suspect that he could think of? Probably not since he didn't exactly mingle with others. Lucy would probably call him antisocial.

His eyes then widened with realization. _**What about that mysterious man that took off with Lucy? It had to be related to him!**_

The brunette let out a sigh of exasperation, even if that's one clue, it seems as though there's more things behind it. He had a feeling this whole thing was bigger than he could imagine.

Besides, there are many more things that could've happened to make Lucy change. He preferred not to think of the other alternatives since they didn't have a chance that Lucy could be brought back as she was before.

"Hey, Lucy."

Koi froze as he heard Natsu's harsh voice echoing throughout the area they were at. Slowly turning without a noise onto his side, Koi noticed that Natsu was talking to the sky. A mournful smile could be seen on the fire dragon slayer's usual happy face.

"I know you're not really around, but I can't help not to talk to you. I'm so used to seeing you every day. Your laughs, frowns, and those funny expressions you make when you're angry. I miss being able to slip into your bed and wake up beside you…"

He chuckled abruptly with laughter," Of course, later getting a beating. I always thought it was worth it, though."

Natsu started pulling out the grass slowly as if thinking what to say," You're such a weirdo, but I don't mind since I really like having you around… to make my day."

"Why'd you… have to make this predicament for me? And make it harder for me? Break your promise about never forgetting me?"

Silent tears slowly crept down the boy's face but disappeared as he wiped them off.

"Even if you do break it, I won't break mine. I'm going to find you. So from now on, I'm not going to be weak anymore. No more tears for you."

"And yes I did cry. Don't ask because I'll probably never admit to your face. Just like that one time I thought you left Fairy Tail to move back to your father before he died."

Natsu lay down from his original position with an arm propping his head. A warm wind now swept through the valley, rendering waves through its occupants.

"Just so you know, I'll do anything to bring you back home."

_**Lucy why can't you see, you're dearer to him than you'll ever know?**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Memory Lane in Dream Land:.<strong>

_Natsu's boisterous laughter rang out throughout the bar their guild decided to celebrate at. That day, they lost in the Grand Magic Games. Not twice, but four times. Being the idiotic guild that never gives up, Fairy Tail decided to celebrate as those losses being the seed for tomorrow's victory. At least, that is what Makarov came up with._

_Now the guild was abuzz with obnoxious laughter, playful arguing, and good times. Natsu had no more people to beat up (not serious matches of course, or he would have smoked Grey) so he looked for the next best thing. However, the next best thing was nowhere to be found. He looked around for the blonde, but all he could see were passed out members. Clumsily stepping over the drunkards, the pink haired adolescent reached the door of the Sun Bar. Natsu exhaled as he shut the wooden door behind him._

_He looked down at an iron bench nestled between two stout barrels of multicolored flowers. There perched with her head leaning over her shoulder was Lucy. Target found, he deviously thought. The mischievous dragon slayer smirked and brought his hands to where he could tickle her. Something abruptly stopped him. The celestial mage's face looked so serene with her blonde locks framing her face. Natsu couldn't bring himself to wake the girl._

_So, he sat next to her. Well, he couldn't just leave her by herself! There are perverts like __**Grey**__ out there, you know?_

_Seconds turned into moments, and moments turned into minutes. Finally, Natsu's impatience won over in the timespan of 15 minutes. He looked over to see what the mage had in her grasp. A thick leather-bound book was covered by her petite hands that seemed unwillingly to let go. Apparently, she had left the celebration to read. Not surprising, considering she's sort of a book worm. Lucy wasn't one to drink either._

_Careful as not to wake her, the pink haired mage grabbed the book and took it meekly from her hands. He flipped it over to see its title._

"_The Princess and her Companion, huh?" Natsu murmured to himself distastefully while scratching his head._

"_Ngghhngf… Natsu?" A feminine voice piped up beside the dragon slayer. Natsu quickly placed the book right between them so she wouldn't think that he was prying into what she read._

"_Yes?" He asked as innocently as a destruction prone mage could._

"_I don't remember you being here…" Lucy mumbled while she tried to wipe her eyes awake. It was a failed attempt since her eyes drooped immediately. "I meant to thank you for today, Natsu, what you said to me… It really brought my spirits up." She smiled softly as she finished._

"_No problem." He said and grinned devilishly. He was really curious as to why she was reading silly fairy tales. She was tired, so she probably wouldn't get mad at him for asking. "Hn, Luce, why are you reading that book?"_

_The blonde celestial mage replied merely as if Natsu's nosiness didn't faze her one bit," You see, when I was younger, I'd read my mother's old fairy tale books after she died." She yawned and stretched while continuing," I was a little lonely so I had no choice but to read stories for entertainment. Father didn't give me any attention and the attendants never cared."_

"_I used to dream that someone would take me away…" Lucy said as her head drooped on Natsu's shoulder. Startled, the pink haired mage's black eyes flashed over to her. He had been thinking really deeply about the previous thing she had said before._

"_So, your father mistreated you?"_

"…_he mainly neglected me. Rarely, he'd hit me if I reminded him of my mother before she lost her…" Natsu thought he heard 'heart' but was too furious about Lucy's father to notice. "I just wish things would've been different. I still miss him so… 7 years he tried to contact me…" The blonde mumbled in anguish with small tears slipping out from under her eyelashes._

_Natsu, had no experience with crying girls, so he did what he deemed would stop her._

"_I read the back of the book that you were reading. The summary was such a downer. So the princess grows up with her best friend that is part dragon. Then she falls in love with the prince that comes' outta nowhere and takes her away!" He sighed in mock exasperation and makes a furious gesture with his hand," Where's the dragon boy's justice in this?"_

_Lucy stared at him through slightly lidded eyes. She brought up one hand to stifle her laughter at Natsu's out of character behavior. He was trying to cheer her up. Natsu smiled at her chime like laughter. However, it was obvious she wasn't really awake or she wouldn't be telling him this stuff._

_The dragon slayer crouched down and took the blonde celestial mage bridal style into his arms. It seemed as though Lucy was too tired to protest._

"_I'll just take you upstairs in one of the girls' rooms, m'kay?" Natsu asked the girl who silently nodded._

_He then once again maneuvered his way through the bar to the upstairs._

"_Natsu, are you lonely without Igneel?"_

_Natsu peeked at the girl in surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. __**Not that they really cared…**_

"_Yeah, but it gets easier as time goes by." He finally answered as he passed through the room's doorway. He settled the girl down on the small bed that was a bright red. Natsu sat right next to her feet, wondering if she had anything else to say. He had already taken her shoes off._

"_When this magic thingy is over…" Lucy paused as sleep deprivation attacked her," can I come with you whenever you choose to find Igneel? I know it's been 7 years but… I really don't want to stop being with you and Happy."_

_Natsu's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed with an obvious blush. The only time when he blushed about a girl was with Lissana but he didn't think that way like he used about her. __**Now with Lucy….**__ He felt like that._

"_Of course, you weirdo." Natsu replied earnestly as he brushed her bangs from her forehead._

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present Time:.<strong>

"…Natsu."

"Natsu."

"Natsu!"

"NATSU!"

"What?" Natsu yelled irritably. He then smacked into a hard thing which caused him to lie back on the ground, holding his now bruised forehead.

"Dang, why'd you do that for-," He begun to ask but was baffled at the angry face above him.

"Lissana?"

* * *

><p>Hey, here's the long awaited update! Well, I waited for it :3 not really what I had planned but the story will move faster in the next chapter, mkay? I'll try to add more humor and adventure, so look forward to next time. It looks like Lissana and Co. caught up to Natsu and Koi. Wonder what happens next? ;) I make so many cliffhangers, it's not even funny...<p>

Special thanks to ShiningStellar, Rose Tiger, and Footster26 as well as others for reading and reviewing :)

-Alex


	7. You're not alone

**/Recap/**

"…_Natsu."_

"_Natsu."_

"_Natsu!"_

"_NATSU!"_

"_What?" Natsu yelled irritably. He then smacked into a hard thing which caused him to lie back on the ground, holding his now bruised forehead._

"_Dang, why'd you do that for-," He begun to ask but was baffled at the angry face above him._

"_Lisanna?" _

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present Time:. <strong>

"NATSUU…" The takeover mage seethed angrily, holding her forehead as well. A few moments later, Lisanna regained her composure and gave a small smile.

"Have you found Lucy?" The white haired girl asked unknowingly about the situation. Behind her, Gray and Erza stood looking down at their team member.

"Gray, Erza? Why is everyone here-?" Natsu began to exclaim erratically until Lisanna's question registered in his head. He looked downcast with his bangs covering his eyes. In a voice devoid of his regular personality, he responded," I'm not really sure if I've found her."

"Eh? What do you mean you're not sure, flame head?" Gray asked suddenly. Erza also had a puzzled expression as the two looked at the Dragon slayer for more details. Happy and Koi had begun to rouse from their respective places where they had slept. "Either you found her or you didn't." Gray further stated with his eyebrows pulled in an annoyed expression.

"It's not as simple as that!" Natsu snapped at his nakama. The pink haired mage looked remorseful for their stunned expressions at his behavior. "Sorry. It's just that we've found Lucy's body, but honestly I don't think she's there anymore. Like she forgot herself or something."

Erza and Lisanna could tell that he was trying to explain in the best way he understood possible. It was evidence that there really is something gone wrong or Lucy would be with him. So Natsu, at the moment, resembled a child who lost something so dear to them.

"Natsu, it's okay. You don't have to explain anymore."

Lisanna looked down and smiled at her childhood friend with a revel of warmth as she patted his head. The least she could do as Lisanna was console him. Natsu forced a smile back since the issue was not completely eradicated from his mind.

"Well, we should get back to rescuing Lucy. Am I correct, Natsu?" Erza loudly said to capture the fire mage's attention. Natsu looked up to Erza and grinned back," Of course!"

"I wonder how long this reunion is going to lassstttt…" A male voice groaned in the back of the reuniting group. Koi apparently had grown tired of watching the Fairies' meeting and was talking to the blue exceed.

"I dunno, with these idiots it could take ages."

"Hey!" Both the ice mage and fire mage bristled at Happy's relaxed insult.

"Natsu, who is your friend over there?" Erza asked the dragon slayer, eyeing Koi suspiciously. Lisanna trailed her gaze over from Natsu to the person in question. A slight blush befell her cheeks as she saw him.

"Ah, him? That's Koi. He's not my friend, some weirdo I met on the way who happened to see Lucy before I did. I made him tag along since I didn't know where Noir was. Lucy probably is there."

"Some weirdo…" The brunette echoed in anger, casting a glare with his amber eyes. He pointed his finger at Natsu," says the man who eats fire and has a flying cat, flame trash!"

"Oi, watch it!" The pink haired mage growled back.

"Flame trash?" Gray said as he looked at the brunette adolescent. Suddenly he put a hand on Koi's shoulder and laughed," I like this kid!"

Koi chuckled as well until he was interrupted by the white haired girl. She had her hand in front of him as if to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Koi!" Lisanna exclaimed in an upbeat way. Koi looked down at her hand with a grimace. "Sorry, I don't shake hands." He then turned away and strolled to the front of the group. The memory mage motioned them to follow him.

"Noir is about two miles ahead. We should be able to get there before night."

Lisanna frowned as she watched his retreating figure. The takeover mage turned to the requip mage," What's his problem?" Erza shrugged as to say _**it doesn't matter anyway.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present Time Oscura Faerie:.<strong>

"My, my, miss Lucille."

"You look so fetching, darling~"

"I wish I could be as pretty as you, Lucille-sama."

"…" Lucy merely looked out the window with a disheartened expression. The voices of her attendants drowned each other out as she thought to herself. It wasn't as if she found the three servants annoying, it's just she had more important things to think about.

_**That boy…**_ a thought continued to echo throughout her conscience. _**Just who is he? What does he have do with me? What does he mean to me?**_ That lost thought brought a blush to her face to which she scowled.

"Lucille? Perhaps you do not like what we have selected for the ball, tonight?" The elder of the three asked in a concerned tone. The other two were considerably younger like Lucy's age.

Lucy gasped and turned away from the window to correct the three women's misunderstandings. The celestial mage put her hands up as she began stammering," No, no, it's not that. The attire you picked out is simply lovely." She lost her smile as she saw her reflection in the mirror. _**So this is what I look like?…**_

Her eyes traveled down her petite figure to see that she was wearing a coal black dress that ruffled out at the ends that reached her feet. The waist was cinched with a snug scarlet red ribbon. This was not her style, however, it would do.

"Ah, alright, well, call us if you need anything~" The jolly old woman called out as she and her coworkers left the room.

"Wait! Come-," Lucy began but was closed off by the slam of the door.

"…back."

* * *

><p><strong>.:Somewhere else in Oscura Faerie:.<strong>

"Has my guild prepared for the evening celebration?"

"Yes, Master Freyr."

"Is the celestial mage still under my illusion?"

"As far as the attendants know."

"Excellent," a man settled down in royal upholstery of his chair cooed," just what I needed to know." He began fiddling with his dark top hat that masked his unruly fiery hair. "Relay this message to my mages, 'Tonight we'll secure the city of Noir as our own. We'll also begin the awakening of the stellar knight. Make sure no foreigners interrupt or citizens leave. S class mages are responsible for situations that may arise. Let's put this as let the ball run smoothly as possible, eh?' That'll be all."

The messenger raised his eyebrow while standing before his guild's master. "Stellar knight?"

Freyr settled his hat to where the shadows masked his eyes and grinned nastily," How do you think I plan to take over the rest of Fiore?"

"Ah, okay, sir." The messenger scuttled out as he didn't want to know anymore. Everyone in Oscura Faerie knew that there was something off about their guild master. Nobody could confront him, however.

The strange man grinned like a chesire cat and laughed maniacally," Ke-ke-ke…"

"Times running short, Lucy…"

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter is short, I basically had to squeeze inspiration for progressing the story out of my head X) … Next chapter will be really interesting and longer stay tuned! Oh, and I plan on writing one-shots for other pairings in Fairy Tail.<em>

_P.S. Oscura is Spanish for dark, and faerie is another word for Fairy._

_-Alex_


End file.
